Frozen Hearts Melt Away
by LoveTVshows
Summary: A huge blizzard has engulfed Storybrooke. Regina and Robin go off to tranquilize one of the two Snow Queens that are causing it. Roland goes out looking for them. Elsa releases magic that is heading straight for Roland. Will he be saved in time.


**This is just a quick little one shot. I was not going to do any Frozen Once Upon A Time stories but this popped into my head and never left me alone. Ch 3 of my Once Upon A time Chronicles will hopefully be up by Saturday.**

**Hope you enjoy reading.**

**Please review and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the franchise Once Upon a Time or Frozen.**

Frozen Hearts Melt Away

The wind swirled louder and louder as the shock hit Elsa. She stares at the ground thinking of what she just heard. "What you say is a lie!" She yells at the Evil Snow Queen.

"No! What I say is the truth you are my daughter Elsa. My sister your supposed mother took you away from me when you were just a babe. How else would you describe how you have powers and Anna doesn't." The Snow Queen says with venom in her voice.

The wind and snow pick up even faster as the two argued. In the distance Emma, Regina, Hook, and Robin fight the giant snow men.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold them off, Swan." Hook yelled as he used the flame thrower on another snow man.

"We have to keep them away from town hall till Gold has that barrier up." Emma says after throwing another fire ball.

"Any luck on hitting one of them." Regina asks Robin as she blocks an ice shard from hitting him.

"No, every time I fire, a wall of ice stops it." He says as he fires another. Of what he had spoken of happened before the arrow hit its target.

"I'm out!" Hook yells as he throws the propane tank at one of the monsters.

Emma goes to Hooks side and throws fireballs.

"Well I would hate to break up their little family reunion over there but if we don't hit one of them with the tranquilizer darts Gold's barrier won't stand much of a chance against this storm." Regina says as she creates a barrier for all four of them that made them invisible to the outside. Inside of the barrier all four can see ripples moving throughout the interior of it. But that did not affect them from having a clear view of the outside.

"I only have two shots left." Robin says while pointing to the two arrows.

"What if you got closer? Could you hit one of them then?" Emma asked Robin.

"They might not sense it coming so I just might be able too." Robin says with a nod.

"He will be unprotected if he gets any closer to them" Regina says worriedly. Yes she was not with Robin anymore but she still cared for his safety. Heck she didn't even want him to be out here with them. But he was the only one in town good with a bow.

"Then you and Robin go. I will transport Hook and I to the entrance of town hall. Keep your barrier up until he knows he can make the shot." Emma says.

Both Regina and Robin nodded to Emma. She nodded back and she and Hook both disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

"Well milady shale we take a stroll?" Robin says with a slight tilt of his head.

Regina harrumphed at that he could make a joke at a time like this but she nodded and both walked toward the two Ice Queens.

-(-|-)-

Marian and Roland were on the porch of town hall waiting to see Robin return. Roland hugs Marian's leg to get wormer from the frigid air.

Gold stood at the very end of the steps that lead to the hall. He started to summon power to make the barrier that would keep them warm and safe from the Snowmen.

A bright light then came into his view. He saw that Emma and Hook emerge from the light. "You were unsuccessful weren't you?" he said with an I told you so sound of voice.

"Robin has two more shots left there going to try and get closer. Has everyone from town made it here?"

Gold nods as he points to Marian and Roland. "They were the last ones but they won't go inside till Robin comes back."

Emma looks to the pair that he speaks of. "Alright keep trying to summon the barrier. I'll get the two inside." She puts a hand on Gold shoulder. Gold bows his head to Emma after she removes her hand.

Emma and Hook both went up the steps to Marian and Roland. "Hook see if Granny or David need your help inside."

"Aye Swan." He says as he dashes off to help.

Emma turned to Marian and Roland "You two need to get inside before you freeze." She says with sympathy in her voice.

"Where's Robin? Marian asks as she wraps an arm around Roland.

"He's safe he's with Regina…"

Emma got cut off by Marian when she said. "With that WITCH." Marian seemed to summon up all the venom that was left from her chattering teeth when she said witch.

"Gina's not a witch mama." Roland says while staring up at Marian.

Marian rubbed Roland's head while she says "Hush sweetheart it's alright." She stares at Emma again while saying "Robin's not safe with her and you know it Emma."

"Marian I assure you Regina will protect Robin." Emma could not believe that Marian had yet to believe that Regina would protect Robin from any harm.

"No she will only look out for herself!" Marian yells at Emma.

Roland could not stand the things that his mama was saying about Gina. Gina was not a witch. She had once saved him when his papa could not. She would protect his papa from any mean snowmen that would attack.

"You're wrong mama!" He yells out as he runs in to the blizzard to go find Regina and Robin.

"Roland NO!" Marian screams as she chases after him. Emma follows pursuit but before she can catch up the barrier goes up. Gold falls to his knees after all the power it took to bring the barrier up.

"NO!" Emma screams as she sees the two run off.

"Sorry Ms. Swan but I don't have enough strength to create a hole for you to go through to catch them." watches them run off to the distance until he could no longer see Marians blue cloak.

"Then, we better hope Robin and Regina knock one of the Ice Queens out before Marian or Roland end up dead." Emma says with a sigh.

-(-|-)-

Regina and Robin trudged through the snow as they got closer to the two Ice Queens. Both could hear the wind getting louder and louder from the outside of their barrier. Robin put the arrow in the cross bow as he started to aim.

"You think you can make it from this far?" Regina asked.

"If we get any closer your magic will be detected. This is nothing. Remind me to tell you of the time I hit a moving rabbit between the eyes from a mile away." He says as he smiles at her.

Regina rolls her eyes at his statement. She could not believe he was flirting with her at a time like this.

Robin gets his stance ready and aims. As he is aiming a small shadow catches Regina's eye. She looks to her left and see Roland his small little body trudging through the snow. He was walking toward the two Queens. She could also make out another figure that was behind him. It was Marian. _Please get Roland out of here Marian. _Regina prays as she watches the two. Robin snaps her out of her thought when he says "I got the shot."

-(-|-)-

"NO NO, you are wrong I am a direct descendant to the Arendelle throne." Elsa yells as she waves her arm. A blue stream of magic shoots out of her hand after she has done the motion. The blue magic was heading straight for Roland.

Roland's point

Roland lifts his foot all the way up to where he almost falls over then forces it down on to the ground. He lifts his arm up to try and block the snow from his eyes as he looks ahead. He sees two shadowy figures and thinks _that must be Gina and papa_. He keeps trudging toward the figures. After a few steps he takes a break and looks to see if the figures are still there. When he looks up this time he sees a stream of blue light coming toward him. He stands still in shock as the stream comes closer to him. He finally yells "GINA!" as he sees it getting even closer. He then closes his eyes as he feels himself being picked up and turned around. After a while he looks up to see it's his mama who is holding him.

Marian's point

Marian could make out three shadowy figures out in the distance. She kept trudging to the smallest of the three with great speed. Once she could really make out Roland she trudged even quicker. Once she was only a few more strides away from her son she saw it a blue stream of magic coming toward him. She called all the strength she had left to reach her son. She heard him yell out Gina as she grabbed him. It hurt so much hearing him call out the witch's name and not hers. She gathered him up against her chest and turned both him and herself away from the magic. She expected to get the full on blow of the magic but as she waited for what was to come nothing happened. Marian then turned around to see Regina in front of them. Her arms were out from her sides and were glowing. But the glow slowly dimmed as did the barrier that Marian didn't notice till it started to disappear. Regina then turned to Marian and asked "Is Roland alright?" before she collapsed to the ground. Marian set Roland down and went to her. Marian lifted Regina's head. That's when she noticed how cold she was, not just cold like deathly cold. As if on cue Regina's deathly black hair started to turn white. "What's happening?" She asks Regina.

Regina's point

Regina sees the stream of magic heading toward Roland. Her eyes go wide and on instinct she puffs herself and the barrier away. She appears in front of Marian and Roland. She calls the barrier to protect them with all the strength she had. As the battle between the barrier and magic battle she feels herself losing control. After a few more seconds the stream breaks threw and hits her right in the chest. After the magic hits it disappears. She stood there trying to call her magic to try and heal her but to no avail. She then turns to meet eye to eye with Marian. The only words Regina can say are "Is Roland alright?" before she falls to the snowy ground. Feeling colder then she had ever been in her life.

The next thing Regina knew was her head was being lifted up by Marian. She looks to Marian through half closed eyes. The next thing she could hear was Marian asking "What's happening?" Regina knew exactly what was happening the magic was ice magic and if one was to get hit with it they better hope it didn't hit the heart or they shall parish. She slowly spoke through chattering teeth the "Magic hit me. Did it hit either of you?"

Marian quickly said "No, Roland and I are fine."

Regina felt like she was going numb. The only thing she could feel was Marian's hand on the back of her head, until Roland put his hand in hers. She looked to the little boy and smiled. "Gina why you so cold?" He asks in a small voice.

"I'm fine sweetheart." She says as she stares into his big brown eyes.

Marian then speaks up again asking "Why did you save us?"

Regina looks to Marian and replies "So Robin can be happy." She looks to Roland and squeezes his hand and slowly shuts her eyes as death finally takes her.

Roland no longer feels his hand being squeezed. He looks to it then looks to Regina's face. He then gets worried and starts saying "Gina, Gina." After no reply he then starts yelling "NO GINA!"

Robin's point

Robin sees the ripples disappear and fires. The arrow traveled through the air quickly. After it passes the point his others never did he mentally says _Yes_. It traveled farther and farther till it then hit the Evil Snow Queen right on the arm. He saw her take it out and examine it till she wobbled and then fell to the ground. Elsa disappeared in a snowy vortex before Robin could loud his bow with the second arrow. The wind and snow started to die down and that's when he heard it. He heard his little boy yelling "NO GINA!" His heart went cold. He looked behind him and saw that Regina was no longer there. He quickly ran in the direction of his boy's voice.

Once he reaches his destination he is shocked at the site before him. In Marian's arms Regina turns completely to ice. He rushes over and examines her. He finally speaks asking "What happened?" He looks to Marian.

Marian's eyes are wet with forming tears that she has yet to release. "She saved Roland and I, for you." Marian says as she lets a tear roll down her face. "She had no idea that you were going to go back to her." Marian said as another tear rolled down her cheek.

Roland softly speaks "Gina, Gina wake up. I'm safe. Please wake up." Tears start streaming down his face.

Robin goes down on to his knees as he gathers his son up into his arms. "It's alright Roland; Gina's alright." Tears now start to form in Robin's eyes as he stares at Regina.

-(-|-)-

All of sudden a bright flash of light shot though Regina's heart. As the light dimmed Robin, Marian and Roland looked to Regina to see she was no longer made of ice.

Regina slowly stirred and opened her eyes. As her eyes went into focus they landed upon Robin and Roland. "What happened how am I?" she asks as she tries to figure out what happened.

"You're alive!" Robin shouts as he takes her into a hug. Roland still being in his arms also hugged Regina. Regina accepted there hugs by hugging them back.

After they drew apart they all stood up. Regina still being a little woozy almost fell back on to the snow. Robin caught her before she fell. Both stared into each other's eyes until Marian asked. "How did you become un-frozen?"

"I don't know when ice magic hits your heart there is no way to undue it." Regina replied as she tried to think of if there was something she missed.

"That is where you are wrong my dear."

All four turned around to the voice that spoke. It came from a older gentlemen who had a short white beard, short black hair with a wise and kind face. He also wore a stone gray suits

"What do you mean I was told…?" Regina was interrupted by the man.

"I heard what you were told dear and there is only one act that can thaw a frozen heart. That is an act of true love."

Regina looked at him puzzled and asks "But there was no loves true kiss."

"My dear an act of true love does not have to be a kiss. In your case you sacrificing yourself for Robin's happiness is that act of true love." The old man said as he smiled at the pair.

Robin looked down to Regina a smiled. Regina smiled back.

The next thing she knew Robin was kissing her. It felt amazing but he was still with Marian so she pushed him away. "Robin your wife is right there how could you…" Regina was cut off mid rant by Marian.

"It's alright your majesty. Robin and I talked before this madness and he wants to be with you."

Regina looked to Marian shocked at what she just heard. Marian just nodded her head to confirm she heard right.

Regina then looked back to Robin. Both their eyes showed so much want. Regina took the first move and took Robin by the lapels. With full force she kissed him. A burst of light and energy leaves the place there mouths connect. All the snow that once covered the ground disappeared, as the energy spread across the land.

Both separated and touched foreheads as they tried to catch their breath. Roland snapped them out of the trance as he yelled "its summer!" as jumped into his father's arms. Robin lifted him up and put him between Regina and himself.

"Can we go home Gina?" Roland asked

"Yes sweetheart we can go home." Regina said as she kissed his cheek.

Everyone stared out into the distance and relished in the sunlight the sun gave off.

Little did they know out in a cave in the woods Elsa sits trying to put all of what has happened together and skimming on how she can get back home.


End file.
